Emperor of the Void
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Kazuto Hongou has Successfully united China under his own. When he was just about to Expand territory. He is summoned by Louise who desperately need to prove her own. Will both of them will be a good Familiar and Master or Is there will be something more. Smart Kazuto! Harem Kazuto! Strong Kazuto!
1. Chapter 1

**36 Stratagems **

**1. Deceive the heavens to cross the ocean**

Prepare too much and you lose sight of the big picture; what you see often you do not doubt. Yin (the art of deception) is in Yang (acting in open). Too much Yang (transparency) hides Yin (true ruses). This stratagem means that you can mask your real goals, by using the ruse of a fake goal that everyone takes for granted, until the real goal is achieved. Tactically, this is known as an 'open feint'; in front of everyone, you point west, when your goal is actually in the east. By the time everyone realized it, you have already achieved your goal. Harro von Senger notes in the German-Language "Die Liste" that to grasp the full meaning, it would be something like "to deceive the holy virgin Mary" in the West. This stratagem makes use of the human failing to become unaware of common everyday activities, or events that appear normal. The best secrets are carried out in broad daylight. The best hoax is to repeat it so often that people are convinced that the next move is also a hoax. When this happens, it is the best moment to carry out one's previously hidden true objective.

**2. Besiege Wèi to rescue Zhào**

When the enemy is too strong to be attacked directly, then attack something he holds dear. Know that he cannot be superior in all things. Somewhere there is a gap in the armour, a weakness that can be attacked instead. The idea here is to avoid a head on battle with a strong enemy, and instead strike at his weakness elsewhere. This will force the strong enemy to retreat in order to support his weakness. Battling against the now tired and low-morale enemy will give a much higher chance of success.

**3. Kill with a borrowed knife**

Attack using the strength of another (in a situation where using one's own strength is not favourable). Trick an ally into attacking him, bribe an official to turn traitor, or use the enemy's own strength against him. The idea here is to cause damage to the enemy by getting a 3rd party to do the deed.

**4. Wait at leisure while the enemy labors**

It is an advantage to choose the time and place for battle. In this way you know when and where the battle will take place, while your enemy does not. Encourage your enemy to expend his energy in futile quests while you conserve your strength. When he is exhausted and confused, you attack with energy and purpose. The idea is to have your troops well-prepared for battle, in the same time that the enemy is rushing to fight against you. This will give your troops a huge advantage in the upcoming battle, of which you will get to select the time and place.

**5. Loot a burning house**

When a country is beset by internal conflicts, when disease and famine ravage the population, when corruption and crime are rampant, then it will be unable to deal with an outside threat. This is the time to attack. Keep gathering internal information about an enemy. If the enemy is currently in its weakest state ever, attack it without mercy and totally destroy it to prevent future troubles.

**6. Make a sound in the east, then strike in the west**

In any battle the element of surprise can provide an overwhelming advantage. Even when face to face with an enemy, surprise can still be employed by attacking where he least expects it. To do this you must create an expectation in the enemy's mind through the use of a feint. The idea here is to get the enemy to focus his forces in a location, and then attack elsewhere which would be weakly defended.

**Chapter 2: Enemy Dealing Stratagems**

**7. Create something from nothing**

A plain lie. Make somebody believe there was something when there is in fact nothing. One method of using this strategy is to create an illusion of something's existence, while it does not exist. Another method is to create an illusion that something does not exist, while it does.

**8. Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March Through Chen Cang**

Deceive the enemy with an obvious approach that will take a very long time, while surprising him by taking a shortcut and sneak up to him. As the enemy concentrates on the decoy, he will miss you sneaking up to him. This tactic is an extension of the "Make a sound in the east, then strike in the west" tactic. But instead of simply spreading misinformation to draw the enemy's attention, physical baits are used to increase the enemy's certainty on the misinformation. These baits must be easily seen by the enemy, to ensure that they draw the enemy's attention. At the same time, the baits must act as if what they meant to do what they were falsely doing, to avoid drawing the enemy's suspicion.

**9. Watch the fires burning across the river**

Delay entering the field of battle until all the other players have become exhausted fighting amongst themselves. Then go in at full strength and pick up the pieces.

**10.** **Hide a knife behind a smile**

Charm and ingratiate yourself to your enemy. When you have gained his trust, move against him in secret.

**11. Sacrifice the plum tree to preserve the peach tree**

There are circumstances in which you must sacrifice short-term objectives in order to gain the long-term goal. This is the scapegoat strategy whereby someone else suffers the consequences so that the rest do not.

**12. Take the opportunity to pilfer a goat**

While carrying out your plans be flexible enough to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself, however small, and avail yourself of any profit, however slight.

**Chapter 3: Attacking Stratagems**

**13. Stomp the grass to scare the snake**

Do something unaimed, but spectacular ("hitting the grass") to provoke a response of the enemy ("startle the snake"), thereby giving away his plans or position, or just taunt him. Do something unusual, strange, and unexpected as this will arouse the enemy's suspicion and disrupt his thinking. More widely used as "[Do not] startle the snake by hitting the grass". An imprudent act will give your position or intentions away to the enemy.

**14. Borrow a corpse to resurrect the soul**

Take an institution, a technology, a method, or even an ideology that has been forgotten or discarded and appropriate it for your own purpose. Revive something from the past by giving it a new purpose or bring to life old ideas, customs, or traditions and reinterpret them to fit your purposes.

**15. Entice the tiger to leave its mountain lair**

Never directly attack an opponent whose advantage is derived from its position. Instead lure him away from his position thus separating him from his source of strength.

**16. In order to capture, one must let loose**

Cornered prey will often mount a final desperate attack. To prevent this you let the enemy believe he still has a chance for freedom. His will to fight is thus dampened by his desire to escape. When in the end the freedom is proven a falsehood the enemy's morale will be defeated and he will surrender without a fight.

**17. Tossing out a brick to get a jade gem**

Bait someone by making him believe he gains something or just make him react to it ("toss out a brick") and obtain something valuable from him in return ("get a jade gem").

**18. Defeat the enemy by capturing their chief**

If the enemy's army is strong but is allied to the commander only by money, superstition or threats, then take aim at the leader. If the commander falls the rest of the army will disperse or come over to your side. If, however, they are allied to the leader through loyalty then beware, the army can continue to fight on after his death out of vengeance.

**Chapter 4: Chaos Stratagems**

**19. Remove the firewood from under the pot**

Take out the leading argument or asset of someone; "steal someone's thunder". This is the very essence of indirect approach: instead of attacking enemy's fighting forces, the attacks are directed against his ability to wage war.

**20. Disturb the water and catch a fish**

Create confusion and use this confusion to further your own goals.

**21. Slough off the cicada's golden shell**

It's a strategy mainly used to escape from enemy of a more superior force. One uses this strategy by slough off one's shell, which tricked the enemy to believe to have grasped one's essential. Mask yourself. Either leave flamboyant traits behind, thus going incognito; or just masquerade yourself and create an illusion to fit your goals and distract others.

**22. Shut the door to catch the thief**

To capture your enemy, or more generally in fighting wars, to deliver the final blow to your enemy, you must plan prudently if you want to succeed. Do not rush into action. Before you "move in for the kill", first cut off your enemy's escape routes, and cut off any routes through which outside help can reach them.

**23. Befriend a distant state while attacking a neighbour**

It is known that nations that border each other become enemies while nations separated by distance and obstacles make better allies. When you are the strongest in one field, your greatest threat is from the second strongest in your field, not the strongest from another field.

**24. Obtain safe passage to conquer the State of Guo**

Borrow the resources of an ally to attack a common enemy. Once the enemy is defeated, use those resources to turn on the ally that lent you them in the first place.

**Chapter 5: Proximate Stratagems**

**25. Replace the beams with rotten timbers**Disrupt the enemy's formations, interfere with their methods of operations, change the rules in which they are used to follow, go contrary to their standard training. In this way you remove the supporting pillar, the common link that makes a group of men an effective fighting force.

**26. Point at the mulberry tree while cursing the locust tree**To discipline, control, or warn others whose status or position excludes them from direct confrontation; use analogy and innuendo. Without directly naming names, those accused cannot retaliate without revealing their complicity.

**27. Feign madness but keep your balance**

Hide behind the mask of a fool, a drunk, or a madman to create confusion about your intentions and motivations. Lure your opponent into underestimating your ability until, overconfident, he drops his guard. Then you may attack.

**28. Remove the ladder when the enemy has ascended to the roof**With baits and deceptions, lure your enemy into treacherous terrain. Then cut off his lines of communication and avenue of escape. To save himself, he must fight both your own forces and the elements of nature.

**29. Deck the tree with false blossoms**

Tying silk blossoms on a dead tree gives the illusion that the tree is healthy. Through the use of artifice and disguise, make something of no value appear valuable; of no threat appear dangerous; of no use appear useful. This is the same stratagem as using a Potemkin village.

**30. Make the host and the guest exchange roles**

Usurp leadership in a situation where you are normally subordinate. Infiltrate your target. Initially, pretend to be a guest to be accepted, but develop from inside and become the owner later.

**Chapter 6: Desperate Stratagems**

**31. The beauty trap (Honeypot)**

Send your enemy beautiful women to cause discord within his camp. This strategy can work on three levels. First, the ruler becomes so enamoured with the beauty that he neglects his duties and allows his vigilance to wane. Second, other males at court will begin to display aggressive behaviour that inflames minor differences hindering co-operation and destroying morale. Third, other females at court, motivated by jealousy and envy, begin to plot intrigues further exacerbating the situation.

**32. The empty fort strategy**

When the enemy is superior in numbers and your situation is such that you expect to be overrun at any moment, then drop all presence of military preparedness, act calmly and appear disrespect of the enemy, so that the enemy will think you have hidden huge power and you want to trap them into the fort with your calm and easiness. This has to be used when in most of the cases, you do have huge power hidden under the disguise and you only play the real empty fort rarely.

**33. Let the enemy's own spy sow discord in the enemy camp**

Undermine your enemy's ability to fight by secretly causing discord between him and his friends, allies, advisors, family, commanders, soldiers, and population. While he is preoccupied settling internal disputes, his ability to attack or defend, is compromised.

**34. Inflict injury on oneself to win the enemy's trust**

Pretending to be injured has two possible applications. In the first, the enemy is lulled into relaxing his guard since he no longer considers you to be an immediate threat. The second is a way of ingratiating yourself to your enemy by pretending the injury was caused by a mutual enemy.

**35. Chain stratagems**

In important matters, one should use several stratagems applied simultaneously after another as in a chain of stratagems. Keep different plans operating in an overall scheme; however, in this manner if any one strategy fails, then the chain breaks and the whole scheme fails.

**36. If all else fails, retreat**

If it becomes obvious that your current course of action will lead to defeat, then retreat and regroup. When your side is losing, there are only three choices remaining: surrender, compromise, or escape. Surrender is complete defeat, compromise is half defeat, but escape is not defeat. As long as you are not defeated, you still have a chance. In western military thinking, this stratagem is summed as a rhyme _The one who runs away, fights another day_. This is the most famous of the stratagems, immortalized in the form of a Chinese idiom: "Of the Thirty-Six Stratagems, fleeing is best".

**A/N: *sigh* I decide to remake the story, I know all of you were complaining about my story for a long time and I stubbornly continue it...or rather noob for the first time. anyway this time will be the revised version of Tale of Emperor, Master and Familiar. and this will be in good role for the next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emperor of the Void**

**Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koihime Musou or Zero no Tsukaima.  
**

**Capital of Jin Dynasty, Luoyang 2XX AD**

Kazuto thought himself in the morning as the meeting of the Officials will begin soon."_How long did I already stay in this world I never though that I will become Emperor, am I really worth to become one?_"

As Kazuto were spacing out, one of the eunuchs tell Kazuto."Your Highness the Meeting will soon start."

Kazuto reply."I'll be there Soon." as the Eunuchs heard that, he quickly bow and leave.

Kazuto Muttered."I really don't want to leave this world." as he start to walk to the main Throne.

One of the eunuchs said "Pays Respect to his Highness."

All of the Officials give Kazuto respect and bow before him."We all respect Your Highness."

Kazuto replies. "You all may rise."

Officials replied "Thank you Your Highness."

Kazuto began the meeting as he said. "For the past few years this Dynasty is already grown more and more fertile, I really happy about the people that they continue grow in peace, but now I wanted to know the Developments about all Provinces, Commanderies, and Counties, we will start from Sima Yi, how is the developments at Hei Bei with the Northern Xiongnu tribe"

She rose up and stated. "The people of its country has Grown large and the people are also Happy by the Liberal Political you Propose. And the Northern Tribe didn't show any sign of Hostile."

Kazuto nodded. "Very well, next will be Zhuge Liang is there any hostility near the Shu Sichuan Yizhou of Nanman? and what about the Western Region."

Zhuge Liang stand as she replied."Nothing at all, it appears that they were already cease all hostility between of us. and somehow the western region as we know still hold our culture or more specific Han culture"

Kazuto hummed for a while then turned to Lu Xun "Very good, Lu Xun Darren I heard that the government in Wu is already could repel most of the Pirates is that true?" Lu Xun replied. "Yes, our Naval Forces have been Superbly as Advantage after all Upgrade you made Your Highness."

* * *

Before the Meeting is Closed, Kazuto stated his mind. "I Appreciate all of your Efforts, all of you had done greatly!"

They replied."Thank you Your Highness!." as they cupped their hands and bows.

"But now I have something I want to tell all of you." Kazuto stated as all officials are confused. "I've been thinking it's time to Expand our territorial so that our Dynasty could become more Prosperous." as he stated the Meeting is closed although many who Disapproves, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, and Lu Xun are on the same mind so the rest of officials are powerless to stop him.

"Is there anyone object to my decision?" Kazuto calmly asked one more time

One of the Eunuchs known as Jia Xu Grand Commandant of Jin Forces, she hold the Position one of the Three strongest chair in the Dynasty.

She moved forward and slightly bowed. "Your Highness even if you declare such words, what will happen to the people and your Vassal who already enjoyed peace?" She asked with a frown.

Kazuto nodded. "Yes, although I know some of my vassal will try to convince me to cancel it I can't. We might know our Country has already in the state of war in the past however, when we need to expand our Territory we doesn't resolve only in brute strength alone. we resort Tactics, Strategy and peaceful method or are you forget my attitude. Jia Xu Darren?"

Jia Xu immediately ranted herself for such a stupid question. How could she forget about that?! She bellow herself for her stupidity. The man in front of her is the one who dominates her and Yue. And Don't even Start about!

Jia Xu bowed. "My apologies Your Highness, I am not aware of that. I am truly sorry." She bowed back and return to the other with a slight Blush on her face.

* * *

_1 Week after the Expanding statements_

Kazuto was training with his beloved sword, Demon Muramasa Blade over the year of Peace she went through Training with Ren and Aisha, he could be considered master with his sword and just about he took another swing someone called him.

"Your Highness are you really sure you wanted to do that?" Liu Bei stated a bit of her Disapprovement. he know Touka will disapprove but he couldn't just take back what he said, he never go back on his word.

"Maybe but I have no choice because we need more fertile lands." He replied as he swinging his sword with full force.

"But It will only make our People to suffer more after what happened when the house of Wei, Wu, and Shu Clashed!" Liu Bei reasoned.

He stopped. "I will come to save this Country if that happens again. And I do that for my people too and for my precious one." He move closer to Liu Bei. "Touka you must know what to call me when we are alone, right?"

She Blushed as she nodded. "Yes, Kazuto-sama." and Kazuto gave her a deep French Kiss. He slip his tongue inside her mouth and start to explore inside. She moaned while muttering "Kaz.. -sama, don't!, we can't do it here!." as she muttered softly and between moaning.

"Why? you didn't like it?" he tease her and give her a smirk.

"That's...not true." she blushed as she pout and looked away

"Sorry, I just wanted to tease you a bit." as he was just about to touch another part of her body someone Barged in.

"Your Highness! I have a report, we are ready and..." Xiahou Dun looked dumbfounded after she found out what happened and she suddenly Yell. "What are you two doing in the middle of the day!?" She snapped and Liu Bei Flustered. "No, it's nothing Shunran you have to listen!."

After 1 Hour of explanation. "Very well I forgive you Your Highness just don't do anything like that, Especially...in the middle of the day." she muttered. "Remember you have to give my treat tonight Hongou-sama." She looked away with a blush on her face.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you good treat Tonight." he nodded as he grinned.

* * *

_2 Hours after the Incident, In the Secret Meeting at the Main Throne_

Kazuto stated. "we will begin our preparations, for our expanding Campaign!." They stated. "Yes, Your Highness!." Viceroy who Presents: Liu Bei Xuande, Cao Cao Mengde, Sun Quan Zhongmou, Dong Zhuo Zhongying

Strategies who presents: Zhuge Liang Kongming, Lu Xun Boyan, Sima Yi Zhongda, Xun Yu Wenruo, Xun You Gongda, Pang Tong Shiyuan, Guo Jia Fengxiao, Cheng Yu Zhongde, Lu Meng Ziming, Chen Gong Gongtai, Jia Xu Wen He, Jiang Wei Boyue, Deng Ai Shizai, Xu Shu Yuanzhi

General Who Presents: Guan Yu Yunchang, Zhang Fei Yide, Zhao Yun Zilong, Lu Bu Fengxian, Ma Chao Mengqi, Huang Zhong Hanseng, Yan Yan, Wei Yan Wenchang, Ma Dai, Xiahou Dun Yuanrang, Xiahou Yuan Miaocai, Zhang Liao Wenyuan, Xu Chu Zhongkang, Yue jin Wenqian, Li Dian Mancheng, Yu Jin Menze, Dian Wei, Gan Ning Xingba, Zhou Tai Youping, Huang Gai Gongfu, Yuan Shu Gonglu, Zhang Xun, Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang, Gongsun Zan Bogui.

Zhuge Liang stated first "Before we expanded out territory our main objective is the Barbarian who makes all of us tired of their actions, the list are Xiongnu our biggest threat, then Donghu, Wuhuan, Xianbei, and Hua-Yi!."

Kazuto who nodded in agreement as Zhuge Liang explain more. "Right now is to remove our biggest threat and take their territory as our own, Liu Bei Darren and Dong Zhuo Darren will be expanding with their army and cooperate to expand to the West and retake the Western Region" two of them nodded and say at the same time "Yes""I Understood"

Zhuge Liang continues. "as for the east and southern expansion will be Sun Quan Darren." "Understood." Sun Quan Replies

Zhuge Liang read her next plan. "As for the Northern Expansion will be Cao Cao Darren." she nodded. "Don't worry too much."

She close the Paper plan she made. "That is all I can propose, what do you think about that, Your Highness?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"your plans are very Great as always, I agree to it." Kazuto Answered. "Very well since Everyone is here let's make a memorial before we went to our Campaign, we will all meet at the Peach Garden." They say in high spirit. "Yes!" All of them Were really excited as they Partying through the day and night.

_At Kazuto Personal Chamber - That Night  
_

Kazuto who sigh in Tiredness, as he was just about to sleep. he heard a knock from the door. He walk towards the door and just about to ask what are he/she doing in the middle of the night.

He was about to ask when someone glomp him till he drop to the ground and kiss him furiously. Kazuto was panicking but he calmed after he saw who it was. Xiahou Dun in a Thin fabric clothing with almost nothing inside the clothes.

Her smiled face give away her intention. "Kazuto-sama~ You promise me tonight you will _accompany_ me and give me treat through night~" She coed.

Kazuto who saw this just chuckled. "Hehe, I know I said that right?"

That night Kazuto Chamber filled with Hard moans rustling and pleasure.

_Kazuto Personal Chamber - Morning_

Kazuto awake with a pleasure feeling. He look at his side and smiled. right beside him Shunran who were fully in nude wrapping her arms around his left arm and Her legs entwined at his left thigh.

Kazuto do a quick slip and walk towards the shower. after washing himself up he quickly dressed with his Emperor garment.

Unlike other Emperor who love to show off. Kazuto only wear his regular former St. Francesca School uniform over it was a Golden Haori with a Kanji for Jin Dynasty (晋朝) something to remind him. His sword at his hip with a golden sheath. He was just about to walk towards the Main Hall but something strange occured in front of him a green circle waiting in front of him.

As just he was about to leave it. he is sucked into the green portal.

* * *

**Halkegenian Tristain Magic Academy**

Everyone in the academy got very Excited because they were now will be able to summon their own Familiar, Today is the annual Familiar contract to summon their Familiar. all was cheering up except for Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.

She might be a great Noble lineage however. Something wrong with her magic and everyone always make fun of her and so she gained Louise the Zero as her nickname, she was at first having a doubt to summon her familiar however she has to for the sake of her pride.

"My Name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my Command..."

Louise Was Desperate as she will try one Last time.

"And Bring forth..." Louise Putting all her Efforts in the last try

It has to work this time!

Louise Holding her wand is shaking her hand in Exhaustion and Tiring, Louise Thought to herself _"Please Founder please anything that can prove that i am not a failure!."_

"My Familiar!"

Suddenly a Cloud Appear as the cloud getting Thicker and Thicker the Whole People there were Shuddered, and then Suddenly a Man Holding his Sword came out from the Circling Clouds as he looked around and Surprised a bit.

"This is strange I might unaware however this place is strange. Where am I?"

Everyone in the Field astounded was understatement they are shocked and how could they not. Louise just Summoned someone who might be Important and that is not the case. His clothes are royalty who...Well vacating?

**A/N: And that's it. This is my new Chapter and I hope everyone will satisfied with my work this time. and don't forget to Rate and Review. give me a long and nice Review but no flames. the 36 Stratagems I post will be showed in the future.  
**

**Sohara out~**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
